


Sinister Halloween

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: Complete:  After Draco goes to his first muggle Halloween party, he sees Harry in a whole new light, and sees that ‘Saint’ Potter isn’t so saintly.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: After Draco goes to his first muggle Halloween party, he sees Harry in a whole new light, and sees that ‘Saint’ Potter isn’t so saintly.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Although the plot is mine, the characters and the whole Harry Potter franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling, the woman that started my addiction into the Potter universe. I receive no compensation for this story, but write for the pleasure in twisting the characters to my will.
> 
> Rated NC-17 for language and sexual situations
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This story is very slashy (male/male), so if you don’t like it....don’t read it!  
> Also...use of profanity....lots of it. And shortened names, (Dray) 
> 
> Alternate Universe - as is pretty much most fanfiction. 
> 
>  
> 
> Submitted to: thesilversnitch.net  
> Date: Oct. 17/04  
> Pen-name: tas  
> Chapters: Six  
> Words: 11961

Chapter One

It was a picturesque October afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the trees from the forbidden forest a kaleidoscope of colors that seemed to be a backdrop for a group of students that decided to enjoy the unusual warm day outside the stuffy walls of the school. Harry Potter, the boy-who-finally-defeated-Voldemort sat by the lake surrounded with his friends, taking a break from studying for their NEWT’s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) for their seventh year.

Although Harry was ready magically for the battle, it had helped to have his friends, mentors, and surprisingly help from most of the Slytherin seventh years. Harry had been quite surprised when faced with Lucius Malfoy on the battle field, who had ended up saving his life by putting down Bellatrix (his sister-in-law and fellow Death Eater) who was about to put the Crucio curse on him. As the defenders from the light side kept the Death Eaters at bay, he was at the front line, close to Voldemort with the Parkinsons, Zabini’s, Snape, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy, who were very instrumental in winning the battle as they were well knowledged in dark magic and knew how the Dark Lord operated. The former death eaters had kept the others away as Harry made his way closer to Voldemort, with Draco by his side. While Draco sent a Crucio curse to the Dark Lord using all the pent up anger that he had built up from his mother’s murder a few months earlier, Harry used a spell he created that killed Voldemort, burning his body to ashes, and sending his soul to hell where it would never resurrect again. The prophecy that was made of him so long ago, was finally fulfilled.

The group around him joked, laughed, and teased some of the newer couples, like Hermione and Blaise Zabini, and Ron and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Harry’s glance would wander over to Draco occasionally, taking in the longish blonde hair that fell a bit past the shoulders, the smooth clear skin that was beginning to tan from the sun, and the muscular torso that could be seen quite evidently through the snug fitting shirt. He looked on as Draco started to laugh at something that Hermione and Pansy had said, which was another surprise to many....the friendships he had formed with Hermione and Ron the previous year. Draco had apologized to several students after the battle, especially to Ron and Hermione on how he behaved towards them the past six years. The apologies had also been given to Harry, who readily accepted by reaching out his hand for a handshake that was refused so many years ago. 

Harry was brought out of his musings by a screech of an owl overhead. He looked up and squinted against the bright sunlight to see Hedwig, his owl since first year, circling the sky as she gracefully descended to land on his raised knee. “Hello Hedwig,” Harry smiled stroking the back of the snowy owls head, “haven’t seen you in a few days.” She nipped his fingers affectionately while he undid the tiny strings that held a letter to her leg.

“Who’s it form Harry?” Hermione asked.

Harry read the brief note quickly and grinned. “It’s from Jaz,” he replied.

“And what’s he up to?” Ron asked having met Harry’s friend during the summer.

“Turns out he’s having a Halloween party,” Harry replied.

“How cute Potter,” Draco smirked, “dress up in costumes and bob for apples....what fun.”

“You don’t know Jaz, Malfoy,” Hermione grinned. “He’s a party guy. His parties are never boring.”

“Is it on Halloween night?” Ron asked reading over the note.

“Yeah. He said to invite whomever I want, and that he set up a place where we could apparate to,” Harry replied.

“Is he a wizard?” Pansy asked.

“No. He’s a muggle, but he knows I’m a wizard and has kept my secret,” Harry answered.

“He your boyfriend Potter?” Draco asked smirking to the Gryffindor who had a sappy smile on his face.

“We tried it once, but we were better as friends,” Harry replied. “So, who wants to go?”

Pretty much the whole group agreed, except Draco. “What’s the matter Malfoy....scared?” Harry smirked.

Draco lifted his chin defiantly and glared over at Harry. “No...it’s just mingling with muggles,” Draco replied shuddering dramatically.

“You are scared,” Harry teased. “Come on Malfoy...I dare you to dress up and have a good time.”

“Yeah, come on Draco,” Pansy urged linking her arm through Draco’s. “Halloween night here is so...boring, the same thing every year.”

“Fine. I’ll go,” Draco said giving in.

“Okay then...you have to wear a costume or you won’t be allowed in,” Harry said inwardly doing a happy dance that the blonde Slytherin agreed to go.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Later in the week Draco and Blaise were flipping through a few catalogues for a few muggle costume shops. “See anything Dray?” Blaise asked.

“No. I don’t really want to be seen in some of these things...and don’t even know what some of them are. Muggles have no imagination,” Draco said tossing yet another magazine to the table. “What are the Gryffindorks wearing?”

“Hermione and Harry are pretty secretive on what they’re wearing. Although Hermione hinted her costume was pretty skimpy,” Blaise grinned.

“What’s Pansy wearing?” 

“Don’t know. She’s up in the library with Hermione, trying to figure out what to wear also,” Blaise said, looking closely at the women’s erotic costumes in a magazine.

“This is ridiculous. The party is this weekend and I have no fucking idea what I’m going to wear,” Draco said as brushed the front of his hair away from his face.

“Why don’t you get a few suggestions from Hermione and Pansy?” Blaise suggested.

Draco nodded then went in search of the two girls. He saw them sitting by the window with their school books piled up at the end of the table, and a bunch of magazines laid out in front of them while they were flipping through the pages. He turned the chair so he was straddling it as he cleared his throat to get their attention.

Pansy and Hermione looked up at the same time. “And, what can we do for you Dray?” Pansy grinned.

“I need some help,” he smirked.

“Glad you’re finally admitting to that,” Hermione grinned.

“Not that kind of help Granger,” he replied. “I have no idea what to wear for this party.”

“What about a woman...you’re certainly pretty enough for that,” Hermione teased.

“Shut it Granger,” he warned, but couldn’t help but laugh with her. “What’s Potter wearing?”

“Can’t tell you,” Hermione said, “but he looks good in it.”

“Tell me about this Jaz person,” Draco asked. “How close were the two of them?”

Hermione felt Pansy nudge her leg under the table, then side glanced to her to match the mischievous grin. She turned back to Draco who was glaring at the two of them. “Jaz is quite the character,” Hermione laughed. “He’s a couple of years older that Harry. Tall, dark, and handsome, with hair past his shoulders with two piercings at his brow. They met when Ron and I went with Harry to this new club that opened up in muggle London.”

“How come they’re still not together?” Draco asked not seeing Pansy’s knowing grin.

“The two of them are too much alike. They’re still friends though,” Hermione replied. “Jaz had seen Harry practice some of his spells when he surprised Harry with a visit to the Dursley’s one day, and although surprised, he thought it was pretty wicked. Harry had spent the rest of that day going over the past six years explaining about Hogwarts and Voldemort. Jaz then offered his place for Harry to practice his spell casting so no one else can happen to come across him while he was doing magic.”

“His place?” Draco asked.

“He lives in a warehouse,” Hermione smirked.

“A warehouse?” Pansy asked.

“You’ll see,” Hermione said and couldn’t hold back the laughter at their confused faces. “You guys are so completely muggle illiterate.”

“So will you help me or not?” Draco asked coming to the point why he was there in the first place.

“Well, Jaz’s parties can tend to be on the raunchy side. More skin showing, the better,” Hermione grinned. “Let me think on it and I’ll get back to you.”

“Don’t wait too long Granger,” Draco said as he got up and left the library, not any better than when he came in to begin with.

“You know Hermione...this could be the perfect opportunity to get those two together,” Pansy said slyly.

“Yeah, I know,” Hermione agreed. “They’re both too stubborn for their own good.”

“They would be so hot together,” Pansy said dreamily. “What is Harry wearing anyway?” she asked looking over to Hermione.

Hermione flipped to the racier costumes at the back of the catalogue and pointed to a picture layout. “That,” she smirked, “and if he wasn’t gay....and I wasn’t seeing Blaise...and he wasn’t one of my best friends...I would definitely jump him.”

Pansy looked at the picture. “Wow! Not much there is there?” she grinned.

“With his long hair, his darker complexion, and his now glassless eyes...it’s perfect,” Hermione said.

“I can’t wait to see Draco’s reaction to that,” Pansy said grinning as she started flipping the pages again.

Hermione started going over another magazine when she stopped at a two page layout. “Perfect,” she declared.

“What?”

“Malfoy would look so good in this get up,” Hermione said as she pointed to the pictures. 

“Hmmm...yeah he would,” Pansy agreed. “The pants should be a bit tighter and lower maybe.”

“Do you think he’ll agree to this?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. I think so,” Pansy said hesitantly. “We’ll just have to trick him somehow if he doesn’t.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

“Pansy, I am not wearing this,” Draco said looking down at his ‘costume.’

“Why not?” Pansy asked slapping Blaise at the back of his head to stop him from laughing. “You look hot Dray.”

“I feel so....exposed though,” Draco said trying to pull up the pants higher over his hips.

“Hermione had said ..the more skin showing ...the better. And besides, Harry will love it,” she smirked.

“Potter? What does he have to do with this? And did you ever find out what he’s wearing for a costume?” he asked.

“Guaranteed Dray, you’ll see Harry in a different light after tonight,” she replied grinning mysteriously. “You should wear your long coat to surprise everyone with what you are wearing.”

“Where are we supposed to meet everyone?” Blaise asked fixing the mask to his Zorro costume.

“Front entrance, then we’ll all walk down to the Hogwarts gates so we can apparate right to the party,” Pansy replied adjusting the bikini top to her devil costume.

When Draco came upon the rest of the group, he was a bit disappointed to see Harry also wearing a long coat with jeans showing at the bottom. “Where’s your costume Potter?” he asked.

“It’s in my pocket,” he said mysteriously, then led the way to the gates. “Alright, since some of you don’t know where you’re going, you will need to hang on to someone who does. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and myself know where are destination is.”

“Pansy?” Draco said looking at her questionably.

“What? Hermione showed me where it was yesterday,” she said shrugging her shoulders.

Draco watched as every one paired up. All who was left was Harry and himself. “Guess I have no choice huh?” Draco asked as he heard the others apparate away with a pop.

“No. Guess not,” Harry smirked. “You need to hang on to me...don’t want to lose you on the way, do I?”

Draco stepped closer and hung onto Harry’s arm. Harry turned his body to his, wrapping his arms around Draco’s back. “Potter...we don’t need to be this close,” he said quietly as his body shuddered from Harry’s loose embrace.

“No. We don’t,” Harry said then apparated away from Hogwarts as Draco’s arms tightened around his waist.

They stood still when they arrived at their destination for a few minutes until the faint dizziness passed. _‘Merlin, he smells good,’_ Draco thought as his face was buried in Harry’s neck. “Um...thanks Potter. You can let go of me now,” he said quietly.

Harry’s body shuddered in reaction as Draco’s warm breath ghosted over his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see the others, and Jaz standing there, smirking at the two of them who were still in each other’s arms. He let go of Draco then was pounced on by Jaz, who hugged him tight. “Hey Jazzy. How’s it hanging?” he laughed, then kissed him on the mouth in greeting.

“Oh...about nine inches..as you should know Styx,” Jaz grinned. “So, where’s your costume?” he asked opening Harry’s jacket.

“In my pocket,” Harry replied. “Just need to change.”

“Styx?” Draco asked looking to Jaz.

“He plays a mean set of drums,” Jaz grinned getting a good look at Draco. “And you must be Malfoy,” he said taking a step towards him. _‘I see what Harry means. He is drop dead gorgeous,’_ he thought to himself.

Draco raised his brow, then looked to Harry who was running his fingers through his hair nervously at his look. “Yeah, that would be me,” he replied then shook Jaz’s offered hand.

“Well, I’m going to change. You guys can go ahead if you want,” Harry said not meeting Draco’s eyes.

“No, I think we’ll wait,” Pansy said as she looked to the others.

“Whatever. Just take a minute.”

“Hey Styx...I’ll see you downstairs. We’re about to jam a bit before the first set,” Jaz grinned.

“Jam?” Blaise asked as he looked to Hermione after Jaz had left, and Harry went to change.

“Jaz is the guitar player for a band called ‘Sinister’,” Hermione replied. “So...Draco, you going to take off your coat or what?” she teased.

Draco shrugged his shoulders then unbuttoned his coat with whistles of appreciation resounding off the walls in the small room.

“Wow! I knew that would look good on you,” Hermione said. “Like the nipple ring...how long?”

“‘Bout a year,” he replied.

“Do you have the thong on under that also?” Hermione smirked.

“None of your business Granger,” he remarked, then stood there frozen...gobsmacked as Harry entered the room. His eyes took in every bit of the naked skin Harry was showing......and there was a lot of it. Harry stood there in a loin cloth made of a soft looking suede, that rode up high on his naked hip...and that’s it. His hair was a bit longer and more tousled looking, which just added to the total picture of one sexy-as-hell Gryffindor.

Pansy shared a look with Hermione as they watched the two of them practically drooling for each other. Pansy walked over to Harry. “You have anything underneath of that Harry?” she smirked trying to lift the back of the hanging loin cloth that happened to just cover his butt cheeks.

“Yeah,” he grinned still not taking his eyes off of Draco. “There’s a thong attached to the cloth...so I won’t be flashing anyone tonight.”

“Too bad,” Draco muttered for only Hermione to catch the words.

“You look good Malfoy,” Harry said coming closer to Draco. He took in the naked chest and stomach, as his eyes trailed lower to the low slung, snug leather pants that had snaps that went down the sides. His feet were encased in black heavy looking biker boots. Around his neck he wore a white strip of leather with a black bow-tie attached to it, with matching wrist cuffs on his wrists. “A Chippendale? Didn’t think you knew what that even was Malfoy,” Harry said looking down again at the naked chest. He brought his hand up to flick the nipple ring with his fingertip. “Like this too,” he added looking into Draco’s smoky silver eyes.

Draco licked his suddenly dry lips. “It was Granger and Pansy’s idea,” Draco replied as they headed out of the door.

Just before Draco was to leave the room, Harry leaned closer to Draco. “Tell me Malfoy...are you going to strip for us too?” he whispered into the blondes ear.

“Strip?” Draco asked turning around, his face close to Harry’s.

“Didn’t Hermione tell you?” Harry laughed. “Chippendale’s are male dancers and strippers.”

“No. I guess she forgot to mention that little bit of information,” Draco replied looking over the railing. _‘Damn Granger,’_ he thought to himself, trying to think of ways to get even with the two conniving girls.

His revenge was waylaid as he took in the large space below them. They were standing on a walkway that surrounded the entire top of the warehouse where there was smaller walkways off of that, that led to some of the bands living quarters. He looked down again over the railing and saw the party going at full throttle already. Along the one side of the room, a long bar was set up where women, and a few men happily poured the endless drinks for the scantily clad costumed people, occasionally reaching out to grasp the back of someone’s head to pull them in for a kiss....guy or girl...it didn’t matter to them. In the one corner he noticed a type of ring set up where presently there were two women taking on a man in wrestling match, covered head to toe with mud. In the center of the room stood an octagonal stage that had two sets of drums set up on either side, and a couple of stands with various guitars in several shapes and colors. He noticed the raw energy the band gave off as they played their set, the singer and guitar players moving crazily across the stage. He had to admit to himself that the music they were playing was quite good, hard and crunchy, where you couldn’t help but nod your head to the music. Around the stage there were people everywhere, a glass in hand as they danced, talked, smoked, or snogged amongst themselves. Tables were set up throughout the room, where people sat absorbed into the music, or were yelling back and forth to each other, to be heard over the music. Draco even caught a glimpse or two of a few nearly naked bodies in various sexual situations under the tables through the misty fog that ghosted over the floor from ice machines that were set up at the bottom of the stage. 

He looked up at the rafters to see a few people standing on the beams, looking down. “Uh...Potter...what are they doing?” Draco asked pointing to the ceiling.

Harry looked up and grinned. “Those three people are going to be doing some bungee ballet. Looks hazardous...but they know what they’re doing. They have a very secure harness attached to their bodies, which in turn is attached to long bungee ropes to make them kind of bounce back up when they go down.”

They watched as one of them gracefully dove off the rafters to come down about half way to the floor, bounce back up to flip in the air, then come back down. After watching for a few minutes, they then made their way down the metal curving staircase to enter the throngs of nearly naked bodies. “So much for bobbing for apples hey Malfoy?” Harry grinned steering then to the bar.

Draco looked past the many faces of eerie looking jack-o-lanterns, to the end of the bar and saw a guy leaning over a large porcelain tub with his hands behind his head. “Then what is that?” he smirked.

Harry looked and gave a small laugh. “Not apples,” he grinned then walked over and leaned over to take a chunk of watermelon in his mouth from the tub. He walked back to Draco and placed his lips on his as he nudged the piece of melon between Draco’s lips.

Draco drew back right away after the melon was pushed into his mouth, the feel of Harry’s lips still on his. “Chew,” Harry said looking to Draco’s mouth.

Draco obediently chewed the melon where a gush of rum squirted out of it. “Good, huh?” Harry asked as he saw the look of realization in his eyes. 

Harry then leaned over the counter to tug on the girls hair behind the bar. “Hey Blaze. I’ll have a vodka paralyzer please,” he asked grinning at the girl who was already making him the drink. “Make it two,” he added as Draco was eyeing the girls and men behind the bar.

Blaze handed the two drinks to Harry after getting a kiss for payment, then helped the next person further down the bar. Harry looked to Draco as he handed him the drink. “Neat paint job huh?” Harry smirked.

“That’s all paint?” Draco asked.

“Yeah. She’s actually completely naked except for a thin G-string. All of them behind the bar are like that tonight,” Harry replied. “Come on, I’ll treat you guys to a blow job,” he grinned leading them to another part of the bar that was lower that the rest.

“Excuse me?” Blaise asked, not sure if he had heard Harry right.

“It’s a shooter drink in small glasses to be downed in one shot,” Hermione laughed.

“Except you have to drink it the right way,” Harry smirked. “Hey Jinx...eight blow jobs please,” he asked the red headed cheetah behind the bar.

“Sure you don’t need another Styx?” she asked suggestively.

“Maybe later,” Harry grinned getting pulled in for a long drawn out kiss from the cheetah.

Harry then set the small glasses on the lower part of the bar and motioned for each of them to come closer. Blaise was reaching out for one with his hand when his hand was slapped away. “No hands,” Hermione grinned.

“Then how are we supposed to drink the bloody thing?” Pansy asked.

“Very carefully,” Harry replied then put his hands behind his back. Hermione held his hair back as he opened his mouth to lower it onto the small glass, past the whipped cream to wrap his lips around the rim. He stood up straight and tossed his head back, the contents of the glass sliding down his throat. He took the glass from his mouth and grinned as he darted his tongue out to lick the whipped cream from the corner of his mouth. “Mmmm...love those,” he said motioning for the others to give theirs a try.

Harry went back to Jinx to order a couple more kinds of shooters to get them ready on a tray for him to take to a table, then stood back and watched his friends down the blow job. He couldn’t help but laugh as the Slytherins finished theirs, some with more whipped cream on their lips than others. Draco was about to swipe the cream off with his finger when Harry held back his hand. “Let me,” he said huskily taking a step closer to him.

Draco watched as Harry’s smirking face came closer to his, his gaze moving to Harry’s advancing mouth. He leaned closer, not realizing it as Harry’s lips brushed the corner of his mouth, a warm moist tongue working along his lips, lapping up the whipped cream. He turned his head a bit to return the kiss, then groaned as Harry pulled back before the kiss could deepen.

“So will you do that for me too Harry?” Pansy teased to get their attention, getting a glare from Draco in return.

“Actually, Styx is needed,” Jaz said coming up to the group. He handed Harry a set of wooden drumsticks. “If you would be so kind,” he smirked. “Steve needs a break for awhile...after you guys do your thing.”

Harry took the sticks. “I’ll meet you there Jaz,” he said as he led everyone to a large table by the stage. “You guys don’t mind do you?” 

“I’d like to see you play,” Ron smiled.

“Me too,” Pansy said, eyeing the tray of small drinks. “More of these shooter things Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry said placing three glasses in front of each of them. “Remember you have to down them in one shot, no sipping....oh, and you can use your hands for these,” he smirked. “The orange one is called ‘Sex on the Beach’....very good; the next one is called ‘Quick Fuck’...pretty good too with a melon liquer and irish cream; the last one here is called a ‘Tasty Orgasm’, with peppermint schnapps and irish cream in that also.”

“Nice names Potter,” Draco smirked.

“Hey...I didn’t make them up. I just drink them,” Harry laughed. “So down they go, then I gotta go play.” The eight of them all downed their shooters, licking their lips after the last one.

“Alright everyone! Everyone having a good time?!” Jaz shouted out into the microphone. “Welcome again to ‘The Pit’, where anything and almost everything can happen. Tonight we have a treat for you all...many know of him already, but for those that don’t...you will after tonight,” Jaz grinned to the crowd. “On the second set of drums tonight we have Styx who will be playing a set or two with us that will warm him up for when we start recording in the New Year.”

“Harry’s going to be in a band?” Susan asked looking to Hermione and Ron.

“Yes, as the extra drummer,” Hermione replied looking to the stage.

“They need two drummers?” Blaise asked.

“Just watch and see,” Hermione smirked mysteriously as they watched as Harry checked over the extra set of drums.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Draco watched Harry as he talked with Jaz while taking a few drags of a sweet smelling smoke, looking through the list of songs for that set. After handing back the paper, he climbed the few steps to the right of the stage, checking his drums to make sure everything was where it should be. Blaze, the nearly-naked bartender passed Harry a tall drink, which he was assuming was one of his vodka paralyzers, and a large bottle of water.

“Is that Potter smoking pot?” Blaise asked seeing Harry take a deep drag of the joint.

“And how do you know what that is?” Ron smirked.

“Squib cousins grow it,” Blaise grinned.

“Is there any other surprises about Potter that we’ll be seeing soon?” Draco asked looking to Hermione.

“Possibly,” she shrugged, then leaned back against Blaise as the set was about to start.

“Okay, while Styx gets comfortable, I’d like to say thanks for coming to our kick-ass Halloween Party!” Jaz shouted into the mike as the crowd hollered in agreement, raising their glasses to the stage. “Styx and Steve here will have a little dueling showdown to warm Styx up before we get on with some new songs that we wrote. While they’re doing that, the voluptuous girls behind the bar will be taking names for a little contest we will be having after this set. There’s even a prize that a friend of ours donated to the cause,” he grinned, then picked up the box to look inside, “let’s see...handcuffs....motion lotion...vibrators...butt plugs...hmmmm, looks like a whole new party here. Alls you need to do is show us the hottest kiss,” Jaz said passing the box back to Blaze who took it to put behind the bar.

Harry sat at his stool and shook his head at Jaz amusedly. He gave a few taps with his feet to the foot pedals as he took a couple of gulps of his drink. He nodded over to Steve who grinned back at him, and gave a few taps to his foot pedal signaling he was ready as well.

Draco was interrupted from looking at Harry by Blaze coming up to the table. “Can I get you guys anything?” she asked grinning to the bunch.

They all gave her their order while getting a closer look at her ‘paint job’. “How long did that take?” Pansy asked pointing to Blaze’s body.

“A couple of hours....but the tips are good ...well worth it,” she replied grinning.

“Who’s paying for all our drinks? You haven’t asked for anything from us?” Ron asked.

“It’s on the house. Styx arranged it with us at the bar,” she answered. “The people that live here, don’t pay.”

While everyone was digesting that bit of new information on the puzzle that is Harry Potter, Draco stood up to say something into Blaze’s ear. She looked him up and down and nodded approvingly, then kissed his cheek with a smile.

“What’d you tell her Dray?” Blaise asked.

“Not much,” Draco replied, then looked to Hermione. “What’s this about Harry living here?” 

“See that room way at the top corner of the warehouse?” Hermione said pointing to the darkened corner. “That’s Harry’s room. He had moved in during the summer.”

“But what about the protection he received at his Uncles house. Wasn’t he safer there?” Draco asked looking up to the corner.

“It’s true that Harry may be still in danger from some rogue Death Eaters, but he is very safe here...probably safer here than at his Uncles. There are wards around this whole building and the surrounding two blocks. Dumbledore had come here when it was just Jaz and Harry to put the protection wards up...along with some silencing charms so people from the outside can’t hear what’s going on in here,” Hermione stated grinning. “And with the band practicing every couple of weeks, and them playing for an audience here...they need it.”

“Wasn’t what you expected for a muggle Halloween party, was it?” Pansy asked leaning closer to Draco.

“No, it wasn’t,” he replied as he continued Harry watching, seeing him in a whole new light, just like Pansy predicted earlier that night.

Harry and Steve started the dueling off slow, both shaking their heads at each other after the beginning rounds. Steve would start pounding on the drums, then Harry would repeat it and add a bit more of his own beat, where Steve would pick it up and repeat, then add more. This continued for about half hour until they were both simultaneously playing.

Draco watched Harry play furiously on the drums, occasionally seeing a broken drumstick thrown to the side as Harry took another from a container that hung at the side of his stool without missing a beat. His eyes gazed hungrily at Harry’s glistening body as the sweat gathered from the lights and the way he played. From his view point he was able to see the muscles in his back and arms move with Harry’s body as his arms would be a blur against the drums. He noticed Harry grinning as he played, flicking his long hair out of his face with a toss of his head. 

He had to smirk to himself at Harry’s showmanship, he played for all he was worth. His hands would always be moving, if not pounding furiously on the drums and cymbals, he would be twirling or tossing the sticks in the air to catch them and then continue to play.

The drumming slowed down...just a little bit...when the two guitars and bass joined in. While the whole band started to play, and a tall blonde haired woman got up to the microphone to sing, Draco had noticed that Jinx came up behind Harry while he was playing and slowly poured a glass of water over his shoulders, cooling his heated skin. Harry turned while playing and smiled in appreciation to the girl, as the cooling water ran down his body.

“How long has Harry been playing?” Draco asked as he turned his head to Ron.

“Only for about a year now. He has this ability to just hear a song once or twice, then be able to repeat what he listened to, a lot of the times making it sound more heavy though.”

“So, I guess quidditch isn’t the only reason why his body is like that,” Blaise smirked, noticing Draco hungrily gazing at the Gryffindor drummer.

“Everyone having a good time?!” Jaz shouted out while the set had just ended after about an hour of singing some of their new songs. Everyone applauded then, “that last song Styx wrote himself, it was called ‘Leave me be.’ His first attempt at songwriting, and will be on the new CD when we start recording,” he said grinning as he looked back to Harry who was just finishing off his drink and using a towel to wipe the water and sweat from his body and face.

Jaz then leaned down to take a sheet of paper from Blaze. “I have here the couples who would like to snog in front of everyone, in hopes of winning the ‘party’ package,” he said smirking. “There are nine couples listed here, and when I call your names, come up here on the stage. Plenty of room here. Judging will be made by you guys by putting your votes in at the bar.” 

He started calling out the names for the men and women to come up to the stage amid rowdy catcalls. There were six male/female couples and two men couples before he started to give a light laugh when he saw the last couple. Harry was just getting off his stool to join the crowd when he was called back. “Just a minute there Styx...you’re needed up here,” Jaz grinned.

“What?” Harry asked coming closer to Jaz to get a glimpse of the paper.

“Your names here with Draco Malfoy,” Jaz smirked, then motioned for Draco to come up.

Draco got up and smiled sexily, never breaking the gaze he had with Harry as he made his way to the stage, carrying a chair. He placed the chair center stage, then motioned for Harry to sit, who was raising his brow in question.

Harry looked to the other couples then to see most standing or kneeling, he was the only one sitting on a chair. He looked to the Hogwarts table who were all grinning at him, as was Jaz who started a slow sensual piece on his electric guitar.

While the other couples went lip to lip straight away, Draco leaned over to trail light kisses over Harry’s heated skin along his neck. Harry arched his neck back while Draco licked and nibbled his neck, moving slowly to the front. He closed his eyes, loving the feel of Draco’s mouth on him. He opened them slowly when he felt Draco stand over his thighs, his legs on either side while he took his face in his hands to brush his lips over his.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Draco asked huskily against his mouth.

“No,” Harry answered breathlessly as his hands went to the back of Draco’s leather clad thighs, moving ever so slowly up to his lower back.

“Long time,” Draco replied right before he crushed his mouth to Harry’s, probing his tongue along the crease of Harry lips until he willingly opened for him. He lowered his body until he straddled Harry’s hips, hooking his booted feet at the back of the chair legs.

Harry’s arms went around Draco’s naked back to pull him closer, then moaned when their chest met skin to skin. As the kiss deepened, Draco rocked against Harry, rubbing his erection against him. Harry broke away from the kiss to ravage Draco’s neck as the blonde ran his fingers through Harry’s hair to pull him closer. Harry’s hands gripped Draco’s back, his short nails digging into the skin. Draco gasped as he felt the pleasure/pain along his back, then leaned down to attack Harry’s mouth again.

About half of the other couples on the stage had stopped to watch Harry and Draco, their kisses long past done. Jaz stood at their side and shared a look with the other band members when they saw the deep scratches down Draco’s back.

Harry pulled back a bit and looked into Draco’s eyes, gripping his hips as they moved against him. “Don’t .... stop,” he panted against the other’s lips, then moaned when Draco’s mouth came down on his again in a frenzied kiss. His hands had went to the side of Draco’s pants, the top few snaps popping open as his hands slid in to cup Draco’s ass. He pulled him closer and moaned into Draco’s mouth as he came. Draco soon followed after he felt Harry’s body tense underneath him, his fingers tightening in Harry’s hair as he pushed harder against Harry. They both pulled apart from the kiss, both of them breathing heavy as they buried their faces in each other’s necks.

Jaz had seen the way their bodies had tensed after their frenzied movements and knew they had orgasmed. He also noticed Harry wave his hand at his side with a muttered word and knew he had used some of his wandless magic to clean themselves up.

After Harry used the scourgify spell on both of them, they slowly stood up on shaky legs as applause erupted throughout the room. Harry smirked to Draco as he watched him do up the snaps of the pants, catching a brief glimpse of the thin strip of leather at the hip. Harry linked his fingers though Draco’s, then led him through the crowd to the back of the warehouse.

“I knew that would be hot,” Pansy grinned fanning herself as they watched them climb the metal stairs.

“Who put their names in?” Ron asked looking around the group.

“That would have been Draco who did that,” Blaze grinned as she set another round of drinks at their table.

“Who knew?” Blaise said to know one in particular.

“We did,” Hermione said looking to Pansy who raised her glass to her.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Draco followed Harry up the metal stairs and around the platform along the top, where they then climbed more stairs to another platform. There were windows that surrounded the closed in room that were blackened, so you could not see in. Harry used the ‘alohomora’ spell to unlock the doors, then opened them letting Draco enter first.

“Why did you use the unlocking spell?” Draco asked looking back to Harry.

“I warded the room and put silencing charms around the room,” Harry answered walking further into the room. “Too many things in here that people don’t need to see.”

Draco looked around the room. It was bigger than it appeared from the outside. What he thought were blackened windows turned out to be one way windows, so you could see out, but no one could see in. Along the one wall was a shelf that was filled with books. On closer inspection of them, he was to see most of them were wizarding books ...and dealing with the dark arts. There was also a computer set up in the corner of the room with stacks of discs at the side. Most of the ceiling was glass where one to could just lay back on the bed and look up at the stars.

Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer against his chest. He leaned his head back on Harry’s shoulder, giving a small moan as Harry’s tongue brushed along his neck. “Why didn’t one of the others take this room?” he asked leaning his head to the side, giving Harry more access to his neck.

Harry smiled against Draco’s neck. “Didn’t like the long trek to get up here. It used to be a place they used for storage, but with the help from Jaz we cleaned it up.”

“What’s with you and Jaz?” Draco asked.

“We’re friends. We used to be together, but it was never anything serious,” Harry replied nibbling onto Draco’s ear. “That was some kiss down there,” he huskily said running his one hand up Draco’s chest.

“I figured it was the only way to show you how I feel,” Draco replied taking a shuddering breath as Harry’s fingers flicked against the nipple ring.

“And how do you feel Draco?” Harry asked giving the ring a slight tug.

“I care about you Harry...want you part of my life...in my bed,” he moaned out when Harry pinched his nipple.

Harry’s other hand moved down Draco’s muscled stomach, past the waist of his leather pants, to grip Draco’s hardening erection. “How about my bed?” Harry huskily said as he grinded his erection against his backside.

Draco placed his hand over Harry’s to press his hand harder against his erection while Harry sucked on the side of his neck. “I want you Harry...want to taste you...you to taste me,” he panted.

“Gods Draco..I’ve been hard for you all night, ever since I saw you in this get up,” Harry groaned.

“Couldn’t tell in that skimpy loincloth of yours,” Draco replied grinning as he turned around in Harry’s arms.

“It’s amazing what concealing charms can do,” Harry smirked, kissing along Draco’s jaw. “And what about you? My cock hardened even more when I felt yours rub against mine on the stage.”

“I know a few charms myself Potter,” Draco grinned, then stepped back from Harry. He guided him to the large bed. “Sit,” he ordered then stepped back.

“Dray...come here,” Harry said rubbing the palm of his hand over his suede covered erection.

“You did say something about stripping...right?” Draco said, his eyes following Harry’s hand. “Merlin Harry...keep doing that,” he huskily said licking his lips.

Harry leaned back on his one hand as he rubbed his cock. “You know...I was just kidding when I said Chippendale’s strip. They rarely strip down to nothing,” he said hoarsely.

“Well, you’ll be a special case then,” Draco smiled. “Got some music?” Harry waved his hand to the large stereo set up on the one side of the room for music to fill the room.

Draco came closer to the bed and raised his foot to the bed, leaning over to slowly undo the boots, reaching out to trail his fingers over Harry’s chest. He met Harry’s mouth in a slow soft kiss, then drew back. “I want you to touch yourself Harry...but don’t cum,” he instructed.

Harry watched as Draco swayed to the music, his hands gliding up and down his chest, tweaking the nipples as he gave a low moan loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry leaned back to slip his thumbs in his ‘costume’ and pushed them down his hips, past his thighs to the floor.

“Gods...Harry,” Draco groaned as he gazed lustily at Harry’s very hard cock that jutted out to him. “Who’s the stripper here?” he asked huskily as his hands moved down his body to grip his own cock through the leather.

“Couldn’t help it. I needed to touch more,” Harry said breathlessly as he lightly rubbed the underside of his cock. “I need you Dray,” he moaned looking into Draco’s darkening gaze.

“Do you want me to stop?” Draco grinned, licking his lips as he saw the head of Harry’s cock glisten with pre-cum.

Harry gripped the base of his cock, trying to control the urge...to stop before he came. “No..keep going. I’ve been picturing you doing that since I saw you in that,” he smiled.

Draco ran his hand up and down his stomach and chest, slipping his fingers in the neck band to unclasp the bow tie where he tossed it to Harry. The wrist cuffs were next. He turned his back to Harry, his hands slowly gliding over his ass as he gyrated to the music. He slowly turned to the side as he slowly unsnapped the pants with his one hand while the other slipped in the waist to grasp his cock, making sure Harry was able to see his hand moving under the leather. Once the one side was completely opened he undid the other side, letting the pants fall to the floor on their own.

Harry sat at the edge of the bed, his breathing getting more erratic as each inch of Draco’s thighs were bared before him. He was slowly stroking his cock up and down as he watched the pants slide to the floor, leaving Draco in a pair of tight leather thong underwear, his obvious arousal straining against the material as Draco continued to palm his cock. He sat mesmerized as Draco’s one hand strayed to his hips where he pulled the sides apart, the velcro sounding loud to his ears. Draco then spread his legs a bit for the scrap of leather to fall to the floor. ‘Oh ..gods,’ he thought to himself as Draco fisted his cock, stroking it long and hard. He could just taste the pre-cum as Draco slid his finger around the head. His own hand moved faster on his, as Draco turned back around spreading his legs where you could see the hand still stroking the rock hard cock while the other was slipping down the crease of his ass where he then slid a finger inside of himself.

Draco moaned low in his throat as he added a second finger inside of himself, getting even more turned on knowing Harry was jacking off while watching him. His body shuddered when he felt Harry’s hands on his hips, his tongue licking and nibbling his butt cheek. He felt Harry move his hand away as his tongue quickly replaced his fingers. “Oh...Harry....fuck..more,” he panted as Harry thrust his tongue inside of him. His legs gave out on him, where he landed on his hands and knees, Harry following him down, never stopping his tongue fucking. He leaned on his elbows as he pushed back against Harry’s mouth. “Merlin.........yes,” he moaned.

Harry kneeled up, pumping his cock as he slid two fingers inside of Draco. “God..Draco...you look good like that,” he groaned thrusting his fingers deep inside of him.

“More..Harry,” Draco panted pushing back on Harry’s fingers. He groaned as Harry withdrew the fingers from him, then groaned again when something bigger and harder replaced them. He pushed back against Harry’s cock, slowly letting the slow burn turn into something else as he adjusted to being filled.

“Fuck..Draco,” Harry moaned as he slowly inched back until just the head of his cock was still embedded into the tight warmth. He moved his hips forward then back again, slowly thrusting into Draco, just teasing Draco’s prostate before he pulled back again.

“Harry...fuck!” Draco groaned out loud, “faster,” he panted, pushing back fast for Harry to go in deep and hard. “Gods...right there.”

Harry gripped Draco’s hips as he gave what Draco asked for. He thrust deep, hard, and fast, their moans filling the small room. Draco then felt Harry’s arm go around his waist, then was pulled up against Harry’s chest. Warm lips and biting teeth nibbled along the side of his neck while Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it at the same rhythm as he was being fucked from behind. He reached his arm back to hook behind Harry’s head as he met Harry’s deep thrusts. “Feels...so..good,” he moaned.

Harry was grinding his pelvis against Draco’s backside, feeling Draco’s muscles clench around his cock. “Cum for me Draco...I want to feel you grip my cock tight as you cum,” Harry said hoarsely into Draco’s ear.

Draco gave an answering moan as his hand went over Harry’s, gripping his cock tighter, pumping it faster as Harry thrust deep inside of him. His head fell back against Harry’s shoulder as he shuddered through one of the most intense orgasms he has had, his cum coating both of their hands.

Harry felt Draco tighten almost painfully around him. He thrust a few times, then moaned against Draco’s neck as his orgasm ripped out of him.

Draco gave a tired smile as he turned his head to give Harry a kiss on the mouth. He felt Harry’s cock inside of him as Harry began to move his hips again. “I can’t believe you still feel hard,” he grinned, giving a low moan as he pushed back.

Harry’s hand moved along Draco’s length. “Hmmm...you too,” he replied kissing Draco’s neck. “It might have something to do with those paralyzers we drank,” he smirked.

“What was in them?” Draco asked getting hard again as Harry stroked his cock, still covered with his cum.

“Could be something I made at school,” Harry replied slowly pulling out of Draco. At Draco’s questioning look, Harry gave a light laugh. “I made a batch of aphrodisiac potion that Blaze has been putting in some of the drinks.”

“How long will it last?” Draco asked looking down at Harry’s very prominent erection.

“A couple of hours yet,” he answered.

“Are we the only ones who had these special drinks of yours?” Draco asked letting his fingers stroke Harry’s length.

“No...a few other couples,” Harry said holding back a moan. He reached down to grasp Draco’s hand. “Let’s continue this in the tub,” he grinned as he pulled Draco to a room connected to the bedroom.

Once the tub was full, Draco got in first while Harry sat between his legs, his back to Draco’s chest. Draco’s hands brushed a cloth over Harry’s neck and chest. “You know, you surprised me tonight Harry,” he said as he kissed the side of Harry’s neck.

“How so?” Harry asked gliding his hands along Draco’s legs under the water.

“You’re not as saintly as you let on.”

“Never said I was,” Harry smirked, turning in Draco’s arms to wrap his legs around the blonde’s waist.

“Do many people know of your talent playing the drums?” Draco asked moving his hips forward as his hands went to Harry’s lower back to bring him closer.

“Besides who was here, there is Dumbledore, Remus, and the rest of the Weasley’s,” Harry replied giving a low moan when Draco pushed against him, their erections rubbing against each other’s. “Although Snape may suspect something as he saw me work on some music during detention with him,” he said a little breathlessly.

“Well, you play amazingly well,” Draco smirked as he leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Dray...what happens when we go back to Hogwarts? Do we go on as before, or do we have something more than the friendship we just started to feel comfortable with?” Harry asked looking into Draco’s eyes.

Draco brought his hand up to Harry’s face, brushing his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. “Harry, I’ve liked you for a long time..might even love you. All’s I know is I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” he said giving Harry a brief kiss. “Harry, I want you in my life. Now. At Hogwarts, and after we graduate this year.”

“Wow! Who knew that you were such a sentimental sap?” Harry grinned, his heart racing at Draco’s declaration of love.

“No one would believe you if you passed that little rumor around,” Draco replied hugging Harry close.

Harry put his arms around Draco’s neck, running his fingers through the wet strands of blonde hair. “I love you too, Dray,” he whispered into Draco’s ear.

“Now who’s the sap?” Draco grinned pulling away to look into Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s answer was to brush his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip, where he was eagerly met with Draco’s tongue. They gave each other soft slow kisses until they felt the water cool against their bodies. They climbed out of the tub, not being able to keep their hands off of each other, clumsily drying themselves off with a shared towel while Draco maneuvered them back into the bedroom.

Harry reached for Draco to pull him flush against his body, his hands gliding down his back to his waist. The once soft kisses deepened with a mingled moan when their erections came into contact. Harry vaguely felt like he was being moved backwards and was surprised when the back of his legs hit the edge of his mattress, making him fall back with Draco following, landing on top of him.

Draco thrust his hips against Harry as he trailed wet kisses to Harry’s neck. “Why did we take so long to do this?” Draco panted by Harry’s ear as he continued to move on top of Harry.

“Don’t know...but don’t stop now,” Harry groaned arching his neck back while he spread his legs to accommodate Draco’s body.

Draco grinned against Harry’s neck as he shifted his body lower, nibbling and licking Harry’s neck, shoulders, then lower, to the firm chest. He began to swirl his tongue around Harry’s nipple, and had to hold on as Harry bucked his hips up against him, arching his back, wanting more. He slid his hands behind Harry’s arched back as he started to suck on the nipple, grazing his teeth against the nub.

Harry moaned for more and gave a shuddering breath when Draco had removed his mouth from the nipple to blow on it, the cool air sending heat to his already aching cock.

Draco couldn’t help but smile against Harry’s chest as he felt Harry’s hands on his shoulders, giving a slight pressure to move lower. He took his time nibbling and kissing down Harry’s stomach until he reached his navel. He probed his tongue inside, Harry giving a low moan, his body quivering under Draco’s touch. He wanted so much to just fuck Harry into the mattress right now...but the sounds that Harry was making was prolonging his own pleasure, making him grind his own cock against the sheets. “What do you want Harry?” he asked meeting Harry’s gaze as he looked down at him.

Harry leaned on one of his elbows while he reached down to brush his thumb along Draco’s lips. “I want these very talented lips around my cock,” he replied, his voice husky with need.

Draco darted his tongue out to lick around Harry’s thumb, letting it slip into his mouth while his hand slid down Harry’s side to wrap his fingers around Harry’s erection.

“Please...Dray,” Harry panted, thrusting up into Draco’s hand while his hand went to the back of Draco’s head, “now.” Draco groaned at the raw need Harry was showing, then moved down to swipe his tongue around the weeping head of Harry’s cock, teasing the crown as he slowly took the head into his mouth. 

“Fuck..Draco,” Harry moaned thrusting his hips up while pulling Draco’s head down. He grasped a handful of blonde hair as he thrust his hips up, his cock deep inside of Draco’s mouth. “Gods...feels...good,” he panted, his chest heaving with each labored breath.

Draco moaned, the humming against Harry’s erection making Harry move faster beneath him. He held on tight to Harry’s hips to hold him down as he moved his mouth faster up and down Harry’s shaft. He let him guide his movements with the hand that was tangled in his hair. Draco wrapped his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock, getting his fingers coated with his spit. He moved his hand as he took Harry deeper into his mouth until he swallowed against the head of Harry’s cock. He looked up to see Harry’s eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

He slowly withdrew his mouth until Harry looked down at him with lust glazed eyes. He began to brush his tongue along the underside of Harry’s length as his finger teased the tight entrance to Harry’s ass. “I want you to watch Harry. I want to be able to see your eyes when I swallow you,” he said while pushing a slicked finger inside of Harry.

Harry reached down to grip the base of his cock to keep from exploding into Draco’s mouth too soon as he watched Draco stoke his tongue up his cock, then for those talented lips to take the head of his cock in his mouth. “Gods...please..Dray..more,” he groaned as he spread his legs more.

Draco added two more fingers inside of Harry, preparing him for something bigger. He couldn’t wait anymore...he needed to be inside of Harry. He moved his mouth faster, up and down on Harry’s cock as he thrust his fingers in at the same rhythm. He watched as Harry’s chest and face flushed, his chest heaving as if he was trying to catch his breath. He felt Harry’s cock start to pulse in his mouth right before Harry gave a loud moan, shooting his cum down his throat. The grip in his hair loosened as Harry fell back on the mattress, groaning as Draco removed his fingers from inside of him.

He took his time swallowing every last drop of Harry’s cum, then kneeled between Harry’s legs. He reached out to grab a pillow, slipping it under Harry’s hips, then muttered a lubricating spell. Before Harry could even get his breath back, he had his legs raised and supported on his arms, and entered him in one swift thrust.

“Gods....tight....so good,” Draco panted incoherently as he thrust slow and deep inside of Harry.

“Faster,” Harry groaned, gripping Draco’s arms, arching his neck, his head thrown back against the mattress.

“Not...going..to last,” Draco moaned as he began to fuck Harry hard and fast. He moved his arms for Harry to wrap his legs around his waist, then leaned down to capture Harry’s very willing lips to his as he thrust over and over again. When he felt Harry’s hand reach between their bodies, then that same hand pumping his own erection, the blood rushed to his cock even faster. He leaned up on his hands again so he could watch Harry’s hand move on his cock, his own movements slowing.

“Don’t...stop Dray...fuck me hard...fast,” Harry groaned moving his hand faster on his erection.

Draco knelt back on his knees as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s thighs, their groans filling the room, mingling with the slap of sweating skin as Draco pounded into Harry hard and fast.

“Oh..gods,” Draco moaned as he thrust deep, grinding into him as he let his orgasm rip out of him, felt Harry milking him dry as the muscles clenched around him.

Harry let his legs slide down Draco’s thighs as he reached for the blonde. “Come here, Dray,” he said breathlessly.

Draco slowly slid out of Harry, then lay on top of him, resting his upper body on his elbows. “I could get used to that,” he smirked down to his exhausted looking boyfriend.

“Me too,” Harry grinned then did a ‘scourgify’ spell on them, cleaning up the cum from his stomach....among other places, “although I’ll be walking a little funny tomorrow,” he added moving his lower body.

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry’s neck, then rolled off of him onto his back, drawing him close to his side, while Harry pulled the covers over their bodies. His arms tightened around Harry when he snuggled into his side, his leg going over his to rest warmly between his thighs. They both soon drifted into an exhausted sleep, never letting go of each other as they slept.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Jaz woke up early afternoon from his drunken stupor, then went to his personal bathroom in search of some hangover potion that Harry had made for him. He downed the vial and was thinking that there were many advantages of having a wizard as a friend as his headache slowly diminished with the help of Harry’s wonder potion. He opened his door after throwing on a pair of jeans and looked over the railing. He grinned when saw the barely awake band members and bar help cleaning up after the party, noticing that the one side of the room had a semblance of order already, where their living room usually was found.

He looked up and over to the corner rafters to see Harry’s closed door. He smiled to himself as he went back to his room to get the gift box then made his way to Harry’s rooms. He wasn’t surprised to feel that the door was locked. “Draconis,” he said giving Harry’s password into the magically enhanced room. He was the only muggle (as Harry called him), that was given the password to pass the wards that Harry set up for his rooms.

He let himself in and wasn’t overly shocked to see their costumes...or what little there was of them..laying all over the floor. He snuck over to the bed and nudged Harry’s shoulder to wake him up. The next thing he knew he was facing the end of Harry’s wand that he always kept close at hand.

“Jaz, you know not to sneak up on me like that,” Harry warned opening his one eye to his friend who was grinning crazily down at him.

“Believe me, I remember,” Jaz replied thinking back to the time he was thrown back across the room for waking Harry up by jumping on the bed one morning.

Draco then turned on his side and snuggled against Harry. “Tell him to go ‘way,” he said against Harry’s neck.

“Just wanted to tell you brunch is being served downstairs. Blaze made your favorite pancakes Styx,” Jaz said nudging Harry again. “Oh..and to no surprise to many, you won the kissing contest. Box is on your desk.”

“Thanks Jaz. Did the other’s leave okay last night?” Harry asked tightening his hold around Draco’s back.

“Yeah. I think they had a pretty good time. That Pansy girl woke up with Steve this morning, she’s downstairs. The others apparated out of here around three in the morning,” Jaz said smirking when he saw that Draco was lazily kissing along Harry’s neck.

Harry brought his hand up to the back of Draco’s neck after he heard his door close, sifting his fingers through the blonde hair. “We probably should get up,” Harry sighed.

“Already am,” Draco replied nibbling onto Harry’s neck as he rubbed his erection against Harry.

Harry in turn tightened his arm around Draco’s back as he met Draco’s slow forward push against him. He moaned as he felt Draco wrap his hand around both of their erections, as much as he could, as he moved against him. He tugged Draco’s hair, pulling his head back to ravage Draco’s mouth while he added his hand around their erections, each thrusting into their hands. Their moans were muffled as their kiss grew more passionate. Harry then shifted his body so he was laying on top of Draco, leaning up on his one hand as he continued to move his hips. His mouth left Draco’s to nibble across his jaw, down to his neck. Draco’s head went back as he felt Harry bite a bit harder on the skin, moaning as he sucked the skin into his mouth. Harry had tightened his hand around their erections as he thrust a couple more times, then let out a groan as he came, his cum warm between their bodies. With the added lubricant from Harry’s cum around his cock, Draco soon followed, pulling Harry’s head down to latch his lips on to his as he moaned into Harry’s mouth, his cum soon mixing with Harry’s on their lower stomachs.

Harry pulled back and leaned his forehead on Draco’s, each breathing heavily. “I need a shower,” Harry smiled down at Draco as he kissed the corner of the blonde’s mouth. 

“Yeah, you do,” Draco smirked. “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine,” he added suggestively.

“Deal,” Harry grinned then reluctantly climbed off of Draco to hop out of bed, pulling Draco to his feet to lead him back to the bathroom. The two of them had a quick shower, trying to control their hands as they wandered lower down each other’s bodies. After toweling off, they went in search of their clothes. 

Draco held up Harry’s costume and grinned, “we need to definitely keep this handy,” he said.

“You can wear it next time,” Harry said slipping on a pair of boxers from a chest of drawers in the room.

“Only if you wear my costume,” Draco said snapping on the leather pants. “And that includes the stripping as part of it.”

“Well, that is certainly an incentive to wearing it,” Harry smirked as he slid on a pair of clean black jeans.

“Um..Harry..do you have an extra shirt I could borrow? I don’t happen to have one with me,” Draco said sheepishly.

“There’s a box of band shirts that we were selling last night by the door. Help yourself,” Harry replied, his voice muffled as he pulled on a jersey shirt over his head.

It was about an hour later...or so, when Jaz, Blaze, Steve, and Pansy finally got a glimpse of Harry and Draco. They both sauntered over to the table, both looking very satisfied with themselves. “Nice shirt there Dray,” Pansy grinned. “Goes nicely with that hickey of yours.”

Draco looked down at the shirt. “I like it. Couldn’t very well leave shirtless, could I?” he smirked.

“How much do I owe you for the drinks Jaz?” Harry asked dishing out some pancakes on Draco’s and his own plate.

“Told you Styx..nothing. You’re part of the band now,” Jaz replied shaking his head.

“Fine. Since I’m part of the band now, you’ll let me help pay for some of the renovations that will be starting next week,” Harry grinned. “And I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer either. Merlin knows I have enough money to help with it.”

“What kind of renovations?” Pansy asked looking around the warehouse, shutting Jaz’s arguments before they could start.

“We want to have our own living quarters separate from party central here,” Jaz said looking around the large open space. “Maybe a recording studio in the far corner.”

They spent the next hour going over some of the plans for the renovations, joking around with each other while they ate their lunch/breakfast. Before they knew it, it was time for them to head back to Hogwarts. Draco, Harry, Pansy, and Jaz went out the side entrance of the warehouse where they could apparate out, letting Blaze and Steve think they were driving to where they were going. “See you in a couple of weeks Styx,” Jaz said hugging Harry.

“Uh..Draco. Did you happen to look at the back of your shirt?” Pansy smirked.

“No.”

“Here’s mine. Read it,” Pansy grinned holding out the band shirt that Steve had given her.

Draco looked at the back of the shirt, looking first to the image. The band members were all present posing for the picture. Jaz, Lex (the other guitar player), and Branden (the bass player) stood with their instruments while Tessa, the vocalist straddled the back of a high backed chair with the three of them behind her. At her feet, in front of the chair sat Steve and Styx, back to back. Harry had his one knee bent up where his arm rested holding a pair of drumsticks. Draco thought Harry looked sexy as hell in black leather pants and a green t-shirt that fit snugly around Harry’s muscled torso. Above the picture was the band name ‘Sinister’. Draco read the caption below the picture and had to look to Harry who was smirking at him. The caption had read, **Laid by the Best’** in bold letters.

“You look like you like that Dray?” Harry asked as he put his arms around Draco’s back.

Draco hugged him back and kissed the side of Harry’s neck. Right before they apparated away, Harry smiled to himself as Draco whispered in his ear, “only the best.”


End file.
